


Shuffle

by Dorian



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswap experiment. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle

Tsuzuki slunk into the office, later than usual, and dropped into his seat. Without any civilized greeting he asked, "So which are you today?"

"Male." Hisoka left off the _mostly_. It was just easier than explaining.

"Me, too." But Tsuzuki was squirming a little in his seat and hadn't unbuttoned his coat. 

Absently, Hisoka listened to Tatsumi berate Tsuzuki for tardiness. Tatsumi's huge breasts bounced slightly. Hisoka could tell the exact moment when Tsuzuki started wondering about what was or wasn't in Tatsumi's pants. The guilty, confused arousal was unmistakable.

Unexamined assumptions aside, Watari claimed the experiment as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> For phoebe_zeitgeist.


End file.
